peelfandomcom-20200213-history
John Peel Remembers 1967
Show ; Name * John Peel Remembers 1967 ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-09-30 ; Comments * Peel remembers 1967 for BBC Radio One's 21st anniversary, reviewing the hit records of the time and recalls the start of the station in 1967. He surveys the scene with the help of quotes from September 1967 issues of Radio Times and Melody Maker. These show that things didn't change very quickly - "evolution, not revolution" - with plenty of Light Programme shows retained and quite a few middle-of-the road records in the chart. He refers to a few events he took part in, but the show focuses on the range of music and programmes available on Radio One at its outset rather than his own personal memories - hence the varied playlist, which features brief extracts of the records listed. * A short programme (18.45-19.00) which was part of an evening devoted to the music of 1967. It was preceded by The Year of Rock - 1967, from the station's series 30 Years of Rock, and was followed by "a Radio One special", says Peel; Monterey Pop: The Radio Concert, featuring seven hours of recordings from the Monterey International Pop Festival of June 1967, "digitally re-mixed for the first public release", according to BBC Genome. http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/radio1/england/1988-09-30 The festival featured many artists who became Peel favourites in the Perfumed Garden and Top Gear eras, but who'd since vanished from his playlists. Sessions * None Tracklisting * Radio One 21st birthday jingle based on the Beach Boys' "Fun, Fun, Fun" * Move: Flowers In The Rain (Peel stops the record after less than a minute because he's fed up with the song, "just because it was the first record played on the first show on Radio One on September 30, 1967) * Engelbert Humperdinck: The Last Waltz (which was no. 1 in the chart for for a fourth consecutive week) * Traffic: Hole In My Shoe (the nearest the chart had to a contemporary sound was Traffic, and tha''t horrid ''child....." * Georgie Fame: Try My World * Ken Colyer's Jazzmen: Blame It On The Blues ("In the clubs, there was still a lot of trad....") * Fairport Convention: Time Will Show The Wiser (JP recalls introducing them at Middle Earth on 30 September 1967, "in my kaftan, no doubt") ''http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Gigography_1967 * Sam & Dave: Soul Man ( ''"There was plenty of soul music around. The Melody Maker advertised one of those amazing tours of the cinema circuit, where a full bill was topped by Arthur Conley, Percy Sledge and Sam and Dave......" JP plays the whole track) * Herd: From The Underworld (group were seen at the time as "the latest teen sensation", says JP. Peel relates how Tiles closed after his sole appearance there) * Beatles: Hello Goodbye ("Funny year, '67. By the end of it, not as much had changed as we now like to think...but at least, firmly at number one, was this....it may not have been a brave new world, but it wasn't all Humperdinck either, and things were changing....." JP plays the whole track) File ; Name * 1) John Peel_300988 * 2) John Peel Remembers 1967 ; Length * 0:17:18 (from 0:02:14) ; Other * Thanks to Andy Walmsley for the recording. ; Available * 1) MediaFire * 2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Documentaries Category:Peel shows